Fiore's Hollow or Shinigami
by jason.theo44
Summary: when Ichigo had lose control of his hollow he goes berserk and was sent together with Ulquiorra to the world of Fairy Tail. what waits for him and his newly made friends?
1. Chapter 1 : The Hollow's Arrival

Chapter 1 : The Hollow's / Shinigami Arrival

On a rainy day, on the guild hall of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in fiore a deafening blast was heard from mount hakobe the place where vulcans live. Not long after that a roar was heard , it was very,very loud it was full of sorrow, full of pain and anger. Makarov the 3RD master of fairy tail send 3 S-Class mage Erza,Mystogan, and Gildarts to investigate with their backup team Natsu,Gajeel,Wendy, and the two cats ( Happy,Carla) to accompany them. After a few hour they came back with some injuries , Erza's injuries was the worst her armor has a crack everywhere, she was unconscius along with Wendy .

" What the hell happened?" Gray ask almost shouting.

Natsu has a very angry face , gajeel's look is very pissed , gildarts was plain , mystogan was only standing still. Happy almost cried while Carla was carrying wendy.

" Natsu, what has happened?" makarov asks to natsu while noticing ichigo behind him.

-FlashBack-

"It's very rare for the master to have a very scared face" wendy asked to erza. "this must be a very dreadful occation , be on your guard!" erza said with a Serious face. " What ever it is im all fired up" by the pink haired dragon slayer. "why dont you turn into ashes when you're fired up" gajeel said while the others are chuckling except mystogan & erza. "What did i told you to be on y-" erza's word was cut when an explosion was heard. Soon enough a person came up flying , it has a pair of bat wing, a hole near its throat, black tear like strip across his eye , a long tail a its leg was covered by black fur. It has a green staff on his right hand . when erza was looking at it glared at the group " Stay out of this if you wanna live !" it says soon another person came up flying without wings it wears a pants that was tored up, its mask have two horn and two stripes vertically on its two eyes, it brought a slim,sturdy,simple black colored blade with chain. ( you guess it : it was ulquiorra and berserk hollowfied ichigo ) they all fell on their knees looking at them. Suddenly the winged one throws his staff to the masked one . it dodges with a very loud booming sound and appeared next to the winged one. " who the hell are they"Erza said while she requips to her Admantine armor . The masked one then Form a red&black Ball pointed to the winged one , it managed to avoid him " Kurosaki Ichigo is that your true power ?" the winged one ask it then merge his and formed another green staff " _Lanza del Relampago _" it says " stay there ... dont move closer... i dont want to throw this at short range. He preapared to throw when suddenly this " Ichigo Person came and grip his staff the Espada says " Impossible.. barehanded" it then exploded . Erza activated her shield magic . Ichigo that saw that used Cero from his horn and shoot it right to erza . " Erza, Watch out " Gildarts shouted. When ichigo shoot it her shield had run out of time and the cero shooted her right at her stomach which makes her adamantine armor breaks and pierced to her skin ( it doesnt pierced her body though) she cough in blood as mystogan catches her from falling , she stayed unconscious in mystogan's hand. Natsu became angered and soon he tried to attcak the hollowfied ichigo only to be restrained by Gildarts " Wendy heal erza quickly she wont last long , and natsu are you trying to get killed ? , look erza was almost killed by one blow" Gildarts said to natsu. Ichigo's attention turned back to ulquiorra. He quickly came to ulquiorra and stepped his head to the ground while charhing Cero . " I see... no holding back... Just like a hollow... i've lost to you... i have nothing more... Do it!" the winged ulquiorra said. As ichigo finished charge he blow it right to ulquiorra. The team can also watch in shock as they see ichigo grabbing the remaining corpse of ulquiorra. He was trying to mutilate it only to be stopped by gildarts who hold his wrist. "enough ! he maybe your enemy but you dont have mutilate him" Gildarts says. Faster than anyone could blink gildarts left hand was stabbed and thrown inside the mountain by his blade. The most shocking thing was ulquiorra who was jumping with his spear and then broke ichigo's mask on the horn. As the mask broke everyone could see ichigo's teen face. " if i didn't do it i will be the one that dies" ulquiorra says while regeneratiing his left arm and leg that was gone . " i can only do this far, the organ that was gone cant came back" soon ichigo wakes up and then looks around. Ulquiorra uses sonido to pick up ichigo's blade from gildarts and thrown it to ichigo. "ulquiorra... what happen?" ichigo asks to the espada. " was i the one who injured that woman? Was i the one who stabbed that person? Am i the one cuts you? "it was just a little coincidence" ulquiorra says " pick your sword we're finishing this" ulquiorra points to the blade " NO!" ichigo said " you are not battling the real me . it was my hollow !. if we are going to continue we have to be in the same state!" ichigo said

All of them was surprised

"if it was your wish i shall comply" as ulquiorra streched his wing he dissolves to black dust " Tch, this is it kurosaki ichigo kill me i cant move . kill me or the battle will never end !"

" no i dont want to win like this !" ichigo shouted

"even in the end you never obeyed me. Just when im started to interested in humans. Before i dies i will warn you this, when we we're battling aizen sent us to another dimension knowing that you are a dangerous person. Be ware of them" Ulquiorra points the group "you have attacked one of them them they might seek for revenge."

"wait ulquiorra!" ichigo says

Ulquiorra then fades to the wind... leaving ichigo dumbfounded looking at the confusing sight of a dying erza.

Before he can says anything natsu attacks him his magic.

Ichigo quickly dodged using Shunpo

" Hey! What are you doing?" ichigo asks with a confused look

"dont tell me that! you attacked my friens " natsu shouts while pointing to erza and Gildarts

Ichigo was shocked and fell to his knees " what have i done?" , " i attacked innocent persons !" ichigo says while turning to erza.

soon old man Zangetsu appears " ichigo it is not your fault" Zangetsu says while trying to comfort his partner.

natsu was shocked because his blade turned into big knife-like thing and a person appears. "who are you ?" natsu asks to zangetsu

"i am zangetsu i live in his blade i am a part of him" zangetsu explains to the group

"Natsu we have to return to the guild as fast as possible, erza's condition is very terrible" gildarts says. Natsu nodded his head

" Hey you !" natsu says to ichigo " you are coming with us and explain everything to our master"

" what should i do zangetsu Ou-san?" ichigo asks to zangetsu

" it is better to follow them " zangetsu nodded"we should try to avoid as many as ruckus before we knew what is our current state"

Ichigo stand up picking his blade and then followed the group

-Flashbacks Ends-

"thats the story master" natsu says

" where is this ichigo person ?" makarov asks " i wish to talk with him

" im here" said ichigo in low voice

" ichigo please follow me to my office !" makarov says with a demanding tone. Makarov observes ichigo. Ichigo's eyes were full of sadness,sorrow,pain,anger.

"_even though he's just a teen his body and eyes shows that he has experienced a lot of battle, great loss,a lot of pain , and he has been facing alot of critical situation" _ makarov says in his head

" what is it that you want to talk to me master? " ichigo says in a low tone

" no need to be so formal boy, just call me makarov " makarov says while laughing

" i want to know what has happen to you when you are inside the mountain." makarov says

Ichigo then tell the full story,about Aizen,about ulquiorra,about the war, about the shinigami things and also about himself.

" my boy, you have been facing a lot of difficulties in your age even though you're only 16." makarov says while trying to cheer ichigo

" i know your condition was very dangerous while fighting with this "ulquiorra person" you have to protect your important friend, it was a hard decision. either you have to let your other personality to take control or die in his hands" makarov says

"thanks for your undestanding. Now i have to get back to my world to stop the war. Can you help me gramps?" ichigo asks to the short master

" i'm afraid i can help you to go back to your world my boy" makrov says while noticing ichigo's downed face

" but i can offer you to join fairy tail, knowing your current state" makarov asks ichigo

"Your willing to let me joing your guild after i hurt your members like that !" the orange haired shinigami says while he shows his shocked face.

" of course i do !" makarov says while chuckling a little

"fairy tail is open for everyone. No matter its former enemies,complete stranger like you, we are accepting " makarov then smiles.

Ichigo reply with a little smile. " i think i have to think about it." Ichigo said while putting zangetsu in his back.

" master!, erza has regain her consciousness" Mira says while running to makarov's room

"where am i? What happened?" erza asks to natsu

"your in the infirmary, you received a full blow from berserk ichigo in your stomach, you pass out because extreme blood loss" natsu explains to erza

Ichigo and Makarov walks in.

"you bastard how dare you come in! " natsu shouts trying to attack ichigo which he receive. Ichigo didn't have a scratch at all . natsu jaw's drop.

"natsu dont attack our guess!" makarov says with a little anger

"but master he-"natsu was cut off "follow me out, ill explain " makarov says ..

Natsu and makarov walks out

"who are you? " Erza asks " i never see you before"

" im Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" ichigo introduces himself while noticing that erza was shocked "

"i see you're afraid of me. I should walk out an let you rest" ichigo says with a guilt expression in his face.

"no its okay, you may stay. But can i ask you something?" as ichigo turned to look her , she notices that he's not older than she was

"Where is your mask?" erza asks him with a bit suspicion.

"i dont want to talk about it" ichigo reply while staring at her injuries " i can never forgive myself for going berserk and almost kill you"

erza notices that ichigo's eyes were almost watery.

Erza was shocked that his clothes (Shihakusho) were dripping blood

"you're injured" erza says in shock " show your injuries!"

"its okay , its just a scratch" ichigo reply

"open your clothes , i wanna take a look at your injuries" erza insist "now"

Ichigo open his clothes and reveals his scars

" you're injuries are horrible" Erza gasps and shocked to see that ichigo has been slashed in his thing that shocked erza the most was his big scar everywhere.

"who have been fighting with you?" erza asks " mira!, come here please" she calls mira

"what is it erza?" mira asks with a worried face

" can you treat ichigo's injuries?" erza says

"sure" mira then takes her AID Kit

soon a beer bottle that was thrown by incident. it was heading for mira's face. Mira can only close her eyes out of no where ichigo appears in front of her and has grabbed the bottle and throw it outside.

Everyone was shocked to see how fast ichigo moves

" t-t-thanks" mira says to ichigo

"its no problem. We should return to the infirmary" ichigo said

He sees that natsu was in the infirmary

"hey" ichigo greets him

"hello, master has told me about your condition. Im sorry for attacking you" natsu apologizes

"its okay , its my fault anyway' ichigo told the dragon slayer

" by the way,do you want to join fairy tail?" natsu's tone was hopeful

"ill think abut it, i should let mira treat my injuries first" ichigo says while pointing to mira.

"if you want to join let master know and lets fight okay!" natsu say with a cheerful tone.

"sure, well i should go now. Never let a lady wait hahah" ichigo chuckles a little." B

Few minutes later

Ichigo: thanks mira

Mira: no problem. If you need anything just let me know okay.

**Here's my first fanfic sorry if it was too short. Ill try to update as soon as possible. Iy you can please review. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Decision

Chapter 2 : The Decision

Few Days later on Fairy Tail

"Master, i've made my decision" ichigo to makarov

"ohoho,so my boy what is your decision?" makarov is curious

"i think ill join your guild. Its a good place the people are interesting. **Although im not very sure if erza will agree about me joining the guild***" *: low voice

"i already talk to her " makarov said with a little grin

-Flashback-

Infirmary

"Erza i want to talk to you" makarov while entering infirmary

"yes master" Erza reply

Makarov gets serious " erza from what i heard, from the team that goes to hakobe it looks like have a trauma with ichigo's other form"

Erza that heard it can only nod her head

" therefore im asking your opinion, whether its good or bad that ichigo joins our family?" makarov use his suspicious tone

Erza was shocked to hear that , her memory about berserk hollow ichigo came rushing to her memory. She didn't to remember it. Although the real person is really nice the second person was ichigo's upside down personality.

" so erza whats your decision?. Gildarts,Natsu,Gajeel,Wendy agreed, i didn't have the chance to ask mystogan." Makarov said while crossing his arm.

" i agree master, actually ichigo was a nice person. Although he has a dark past like all of the other member. Besides he seems really sorry for attacking me. I think its time to move on and overcome my trauma by accepting him as a member" Erza smiles a little while blushing.

" i couldn't agree more , Erza" makarov said while he nods.

FlashBack Ends -

" never thought she would say that" ichigo said with a happy face

"well ichigo, where do you want your guild mark?" makarov asks while preparing the stamp.

"in my back please, blue if you dont mind" ichigo point's his back.

"Ichigo, welcome to Fairy Tail" the guild give a loud applause.

" hey no.15 ( _ichi =1 go=5 Japanese _), wanna fight ?" Natsu asked while running to Ichigo.

" i'm not in the mood " Ichigo replies without turning around to see Natsu.

" what if i pair up with natsu?" Erza replies Ichigo while Natsu is shocked by Erza's offer.

" you should not " Mira says in shock " your injuries is not fully healed.

" its ok mira its not that bad" Erza Replies mira.

" just dont get injured anymore okay?" Mira said with a worried face.

" so how is it Ichigo? going to take offer" Erza smiles.

" Fine ,Just don't bother me anymore after the battle" Ichigo answer's while face-palming

" i'm all fired up know!" Natsu says while fire is coming from his mouth.

" where are we going to battle?" Erza asked to Ichigo.

" how about in the outskirts of Magnolia ? . sounds good enough?" Ichigo asks to both Natsu & Erza.

" Sounds good to me" Natsu replies while Erza Nod her head.

" Alright " Ichigo answers, he walks to Erza and Natsu , grabs their waist and Shunpo-ed to the outskirts of magnolia few minutes later.

" what the hell was that?" Natsu throw up because the motion sickness.

" oh , its flash step/ shunpo. Shall we begin?" Ichigo said .

" you're not going to use your blade?" Erza asked in confusion.

" my Kido will be enough " Ichigo replies while remembering the kido taught by Rukia while in Soul Society.

" then i'll make you use it " Erza said while charging to Ichigo. " Re-Quip , Heaven's Wheel Armor".

" Hado #4 Byakurai " Ichigo points his index finger to Erza wings.

" you didn't forget right ? " suddenly Natsu appears in his back and ready to punch Ichigo " Fire Dragon's Iron Fist !" Natsu shouted

" Crap! " Ichigo notices Natsu he quickly turn around " Bakudo #81 Danku!" Natsu's attack was defended y the wall.

Ichigo casts his bakudo while shocking Natsu. " Bakudo #1 Sai " just then Natsu drops to the ground with his hand behind. " Damn " Natsu says in anger.

" not bad , Ichigo " Erza admits " Take this! , Heaven's wheel BlumenBlatt." The Knight Shouts.

"Hado #32 Okasen" Ichigo Casts it in Shock.

Erza dodged it while Re-quiping " Re-quip , Flight Armor". She then appear in front of Ichigo.  
" Shit" Ichigo quickly defend from Erza's blade with Zangetsu.

Erza then Grabs Natsu's Vest and cuts the invinsible rope from the bakudo.

" what did i say ? , im going to make you use your sword right ?" Erza said in a cocky grin.

" i must say to you , good job." Ichigo says " i Guess its time too get serious right?" Ichigo said with a little smile.

" Re-quip, Purgatory armor" Erza Re-Quips to one of her strongest armor.

" Your #1 Armor eh?" Ichigo said " Let's make this interesting then, **Ban-Kai" **Ichigo Shouts.

A black wind covers his entire body , by the time the time the wind dissapears, his robe become sleeves, ankle length lining cloth, his blade become a Daito , with black colours and a broken short chains. His Reiatsu become very heavy. Natsu & Erza Fall to their knees.

"What is that" Erza asked, she had a hard time breathing.

" wow, the only thing i can say is , you're a very powerful person Ichigo" Natsu admits in fascination.

" Thanks " Ichigo said with a slight grin " why dont we get started?. Ichigo shunpo-ed behind Erza and he and swing his blade.

Erza is shocked,she quickly defends. Only to be pushed Backward. By the time she stops Ichigo grabs Natsu's face and throw him to Erza. Erza quickly catchs natsu and put him down.

" what incredible speed " Erza said with shock.

" its that bad eh? , well its just getting worse." Ichigo said in a cocky Grin.

" what do you mean getting worse?" Natsu said in a slight fear.

" do you intent to use your Mask?" Erza said while her spine shivers.

"uh-huh" Ichigo puts his left hand to his forehead and pulling it down.

By the time the mask appeared Natsu and Erza drops to their knees , again.

" what a pressure " Erza said while trying to breath because its getting harder , harder, and harder to breath.

" yes , i cant breath anymore " Natsu said.

" _Still going to continue _?" Ichigo asked.

By the time he opens his black eyes Natsu & Erza already faints in front of him.

" i think its too much Reiatsu" Ichigo face-palmed again " its going to be a pain dragging them to the guild.

He heard Natsu and Erza snores.

" _definitely too much Reiatsu, i shouldn't use my mask again, no while these mages around. Ill let them rest ,by the time they wake up we're going back so i don't have to drag them to the guild_. Ichigo said while sit down to the tree, he transform his bankai back to the oversized cleaver.

Few Hours Later -

" _When are they going to wake up_ ?" Ichigo asks in his head " _they're sleeping like pigs_" Ichigo said in his head with an angry tone.

" Maybe never , king HAHahahaha " the hollow said "(**Shirosaki , Hichigo , his hollow Your pick**).

" shut up ! " ichigo Said.

Continued Next Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 :

**Hello guys , i've got an idea about adding byakuya or kenpachi or even the little kid toushiro**

**Suddenly out of nowhere toshiro kicked me in the head.**

**Toshiro : its captain Hitsugaya to you!**

**Me: alright enough with the chat and lets start the story!**

**Toshiro: sont you dare ignore me!**

**Me : bye-bye.**

Chapter 3 : Shinigami Reinforcemments Arrives

After the sparring with Erza and Natsu ( Natsu & Erza Pass out ) , Ichigo is sitting in the bar drinking his ( juice/beer/coffee/water) he suddenly an immense Reiatsu just like a captain's level outside magnolia , what surprise Ichigo the most there are 3 of them . Ichigo Decides to investigate it and he goes there , Erza notices Ichigo's worried face .

" _nothing have made ichigo like this before, should i follow him?." _Erza said in her mind. She decidesto follow him.

Outside Fiore

Ichigo arrives " _i believe i feel 3 captain class reiatsu here , now where are they ? i hope its not an espada or arrancar_." He thinks in his mind

Soon the bushes rumble making Ichigo grab's the hilt of Zangetsu.

" look ken-chan , ichi is here!" ( of course its yachiru) the pink haired girl said .

" what the hell are you doing here Yachiru?" Ichigo ask with a slight shock.

" o.. Ichigo you are here. So what Urahara said was right , you are send to another dimension by Aizen with that Espada Ulqui-whatever right?" Kenpachi said.

" what the hell are you doing Kenpachi ?" Ichigo asked.

" we are send by head Captain " soon enough Toshiro came out which made Ichigo jump in shock.

" Toshiro you're here too who the hell send you here ?" Ichigo Ask in confusion.

" we're send by Urahara under the command of head captain you idiot " Byakuya appears and making Ichigo almost pass out.

" Byakuya ! , what the hell . why the hell they didn't send rukia or renji ?" ichigo ask to Byakuya."

"their Reiatsu is to low to come here" Toshiro said.

" you guys know that you can't go back right?" Ichigo said to the three of them ( four if you count yachiru , by the way)

" of course we knew " Kenpachi replies. "we are send to accompany you while Urahara and Kurotsuchi knew how to get us back "

" Ichigo , Who are these people ? " Erza said Surprising Ichigo .

" where the hell did you came from Erza?" Ichigo ask to RedHead.

" Who is this woman " Toshiro said while gripping Hyourinmaru's hilt.

" How can she see us ? " Byakuya said. He also grabs Senbonzakura's hilt in case Erza is a threat.

" guys calm down, she's my friend dont kill her" Ichigo said confusing Erza.

" What do you mean kill her ? are you saying they can kill me ?" Erza replies Ichigo while she Re-quips to one sword.

" Erza why did you come out of the guild like that ? everyone is worrying you !" Natsu said.

" What the hell ! Natsu where do you come from ?" Ichigo said in a surprised expression.

" Ichigo you explain to who they are i will cut you to three!" Erza said demands this time , while her Aura becoming darker and darker.

" well how can i explain this ... " Ichigo thinks in his head

" we are a soul reaper " Toshiro replies.

" what ! a little kid like you are a soul reaper hahahahha " Natsu said in laughter making Toshiro angry.

" sit upo the frozen heavens , Hyourinmaru " Toshiro releases hyourinmaru.

" What the hell , you can summon dragons from your blade ?" Natsu said while dodging Hyourinmaru.

" Guys ! dont fight!" Ichigo shouts.

"MY turn " Natsu said " Fire Dragon's Roar ".

" Guys!" Ichigo shouts again while the others Ignore him.

" If the three of you wants to fight you got it ! Re-Quip , Heaven Wheel Armor" Erza said while requipping. She charges to Byakuya.

" Byakuya , Kenpachi dont kill them " Ichigo told the two shinigami.

" Bankai" Byakuya pulls out his sword and drops it.

" this is not going to be good! Kenpachi dont join the fight, they will die." Ichigo tells Kenpachi.

" I'm not Interested Ichigo " Kenpachi sits on a tree.

" Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya said making Erza stops.

" Bankai! , Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro said.

" guys ! dont use Bankai!" Ichigo trying to tell them while they just ignore him. " Oh , Crap " Ichigo said while Face-Palming.

Kenpachi and Ichigo Just sat down while watching the fights.

" Kenpachi , Urahara told the three of the conditions right ?" Ichigo asked Kenpachi.

" He told us that we are dimension traveling to the world of Wizard." Kenpachi Replies while snorting a little.

" What do you want to do here?" Ichigo with a little worry knowing kenpachi's battle instinct.

" our job is to accompany you . didn't i tell you already?" Kenpachi ask with a lazy face.

" Time to end this " Toshiro said making Ichigo Jump because surprised.

" Sennen Hyoro" Toshiro said.

Natsu is encased in an block. He uses his fire to melt the ice.

" what the hell was that , im freezing" Natsu said

" guys thats enough " Ichigo shouts.

Toshiro reverts from his bankai and sheathed his sword again and Natsu's flame then lit down. Erza and Byakuya still continues fighting.

" Heaven Wheel , BlumenBlatt " Erza attacks making Byakuya Activate 'that'

" Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya said making Erza fall to her knees because Byakuya's Spiritual pressure.

" do you surrender now?" Byakuya said while point the tip of senbonzakura to Erza's throat.

" Byakuya! Dont kill anyone!" Ichigo said while walking to byakuya and grabs his wrist.

" fine, just this once i will comply to you." Byakuya said while sheathing his sword.

" can you stand Erza?" ichigo offers his hand to Erza.

" Im fine" Erza said while replying Ichigo's Hand.

" Eh-hem i believe we are not intriduced properly." Toshiro clears His throat." Im Toshiro Hitsugaya 10th Division's Captain , He is Byakuya Kuchiki ( while pointing byakuya) 6th Division's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki there is 11th Division's Captain. Toshiro Introduces them and himself.

" I'm Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage" Erza Introduces herself " this is Natsu, he is Fire Dragon Slayer"

" Good , now we should head back to the guild and Introduce them to the guild because they are going to stay for awhile with me" Ichigo said.

Few Moments later they arrive on the guild hall shocking the members with their appearance.

" guys this 3 people here is Captain Ranked Soul Reaper they are here to accompany Ichigo" Erza Explains to the Member.

" how cute , is this little kid a soul reaper too?" Mira asked Ichigo.

" uhmmm... mira, he prefer not to be called a kid" Ichigo warns Mira as the air around them becomes chilly.

" miss, call me a child once more and i will send you to Hueco Mundo.

Mira's Eyes become wide because of Toshiro's threat .

" um... what can i get you guys?" Mira asked while watching Toshiro's movement.

She is still scared because of Toshiro's threat.

" Toshiro , thats not how you replies to the person praising you , you know" Ichigo said while he watch a vein pop out in Toshiro's head.

" Hey Ichigo does it mean they're as strong as you?" Suddenly Gray pops out from nowhere butt naked.

" actually they're stronger" Ichigo said while coveering his eyes.

" hey ! black hair why are you naked?" Kenpachi asks.

" Gahhh! , what the hell , where's my clothes." Gray said while surprised.

" by the way guys im still staying in the hotel , where are you going to stay?.

" we're staying in the hotel too" Byakuya replies.

**Well here's chapter 3. The next update will get a little longer. Why? Because im going to school...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Ice Dragon vs Titania

Few days later we found a frozen Fairy Tail guild hall with Toshiro standing on the top of the ice.

" Toshiro ! why the hell would you froze the whole guild hall" Ichigo shouted with anger and confusion.

Flashback -

" Hey shorty! " Natsu called to Toshiro not knowing Toshiro pops a vein.

" What ... ?" Toshiro replies with an angry expression.

" i dare you to put Tabasco sauce to Erza's cake" Natsu said making the whole guild member running out except Byakuya who is drinking tea , Kenpachi sleeping in a table, Ichigo sitting in a stool with a pissed off face, Mirajane was inside Master's office , Gray was hiding behind the bar with Cana.

Toshiro smirks " Where's the Tabasco?".

Natsu throws the tabasco and Toshiro quickly catched it and shunpo'ed to the table where Erza's cake was.

"hmph . Childish people" Byakuya said ignoring the action and continued sipping his tea.

" let the fun begin " Ichigo chuckled.

Erza not knowing what has happened just sit on the chair and slicing the cake with her fork.

Kenpachi,Ichigo and Natsu can't hide their smile while Toshiro is prentending not to notice. Erza finally put his cake to her mouth chewing it slowly. As a lot of Sweat dripping from her face. Ichigo and Kenpachi couldn't hold any longer and finally urst out in laughter as Erza runs to the bar finding water.

" now who dares put Tabasco into my precious cake?" Erza asked while emitting dark aura.

Natsu and Gray sweat dropped , Byakuya was just relaxing , Toshiro grins , Kenpachi and Ichigo was still Laughing and Cana already ran from the hall.

" it was Natsu ! " Gray shouted while panicking.

" No ! , it was Toshiro" Natsu replies.

" You told me to!" Toshiro said.

" Natsu, Toshiro follow me" Erza said while smirking like a devil.

"Why would i want to?" Toshiro said smirking.

" What did you say " Erza asked.

Erza Re-quips her sword , Toshiro Grabs Hyourinmaru's hilt , while Byakuya puts down his tea cup walking over to Kenpachi & Ichigo.

" i will not repeat this again , so follow me and i promise you wont get hurt" Erza threathens him.

" if i Refuse?" Toshiro smirks.

"Re-quip, Heavens wheel armor" Erza said.

"This is going to be interesting" Ichigo said while smirking with Kenpachi.

Gray and Natsu hides behind the bar again." This is not going to be good" both of them thought.

" Bankai " Toshiro said while cold blue Reiatsu surround him.

" Going all out eh..." Ichigo said while watching.

" Hmph... , idiots." Byakuya said ignoring the two people fighting.

" Daiguren Hyourinmaru." Toshiro then becomes his Bankai form.

Erza watch in shock, she didn't really notice his form back then when they arrive.

" Incredible power." Erza said.

" this is getting interesting." Ichigo smirks.

Kenpachi's yawn was seemed like the 10th yawn of the day." This is getting boring. That woman wouldn't stand that little kid's power" Kenpachi said.

" What should we do Natsu..." Gray said.

" I think we should Run" Natsu said while he was shivering.

BOOM!

" Its too late flame-brain" Gray said.

Erza dashed to Toshiro and attacks him with her sword which he dodges.

" you're not as powerful as you look" Toshiro grin.

"shut up" Erza shouted." Heaven's wheel , BlummenBlatt" Erza attacks.

Erza's attack was useless againts him.

"Tensou Jurin" Toshiro said.

Erza didnt have time to turn around as she was frozen in a big block of ice.

" _This kids power is even more powerful than Ichigo's_" Erza thought in her head while she cant move.

Soon the falling ice snow froze the whole guild hall, Byakuya , Kenpachi and Ichigo managed to run outside before they was frozen too. Gray and Natsu was also frozen. Erza didnt move an inch inside the ice.

-Flashback end-

Makarov who was confused by all the ruckus outside decided to see whats happening. " In the name of Fairy Tail what happened?" Makarov said in confusion.

" Toshiro gramps" Ichigo said.

" and why did Gray , Natsu , Erza is frozen in there?.Makarov asked the orange haired soul reaper.

" Master what happened?" Mira asked as she take a peek outside.

She could'nt believe waht she looked. The whole guild hall was frozen." Oh my god..." Mira said in shock.

" Explain , now " makarov said.

The next day

" Byakuya, Kenpachi , Toshiro follow me , im going to buy a house" Ichigo said.

" i have 5 million jewel that Master gave me the other day." Ichigo thought.

He goes to find a real estate agent and do some paperwork about how much is his price last house in his price range was really big.

" Sir, this house have 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms and completely furnitured. The price is 3 and a half million jewel." The agent said.

" _Perfect to live because there is Toshiro , Byakuya and Kenpachi." _Ichigo thought." Guys what do you think?" Ichigo asked them.

" its a great house , the bedrooms fit for all four of us" Toshiro said.

" Hmph , whatever just buy it . i didn't have much sleep in the hotel." Kenpachi said.

" I Agree." Byakuya said not Really caring about the house.

" i'll take it" Ichigo said.

-Meanwhile in Soul Society-

" Captain Kurotsuchi, hows the project doing?" Urahara said.

" the portal will be done in few months. Approximately 9-10 months again." Kurotsuchi replies.

" good , we have lost three captains in order to go to Earthland.

-Back to Earthland-

" by the way Byakuya what happen to Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

" after you left all of the captain fight with him all at once." Byakuya Explains." Hougyoku was overused and it turn to ashes as Aizen return to powerles again. He's in prison for the next 100.000 year."

" good job " Ichigo said.

**Note : im not going to show Lucy,Wendy,Gajeel,Juvia, and the others too much. Im focusing it on Ichigo , Toshiro , Byakuya , Kenpachi , Natsu , Erza , Gray and master. By the way who should be paired with Ichigo? Answer it on reviews Erza/Mirajane?.**


End file.
